Peaceful Banishment
by KawaiiPenguinMutation
Summary: Being banished doesn't seem pleasant to most, but to this young girl it gave her a start to her new life. A life where she can communicate to plants and animals. She was able to rest in a place where lightning strikes more than once. Her name is Remedy, and she received a Peaceful Banishment. (A Two-Shot based on a LaxusxOC idea that I had)


A girl around the age of 10 walked through an abandoned village, and began to accept her banishment. In her village, her island, magic is forbidden. It's unused, and when they had learned the healers' daughter had healing magic they kicked her out. Even if her magic was designed to help people she was still considered a child of the demons. She sighed and began to write her name in the sand not wanting to forget who she was. 'Remedy' was written in neat handwriting on the ground, she would have written her last name but her family name was revoked from her. She ran a hand through her white hair and her violet eyes traced over each individual letter. Remedy sighed as she looked at her surroundings, everything was either scorched, destroyed or dead.

Remedy learned that she could also grow all plants with her magic once she was nearly dying of starvation after her first two weeks. She had grown a fruit tree orchard with lemons, oranges, cherries apples, pears, peaches, plums, and even more. She grew vegetables in the ground ranging from potatoes, carrots and lettuce to tomatoes, peas and peppers. The land that wasn't populated by fruits and vegetables was covered with lush green grass and flowers. Remedy slowly took all the debris and stuck it in a pile, and she took what was still usable and made a small house out of broken stone and glass.

After a couple months of living their alone animals came to visit. Remedy had been communicating with her plants before the animals came and then she spoke to all the living things that had entered through the once dead village. Her new home was surrounded by life, and she had begun to dig a in her village to create a pond. This however took a couple years, but she eventually had a large pond near her little house. Horses, cows, pigs, ducks, bunnies and other creatures began to visit her village as well. Some even deciding to stay.

The girl was now the age of 17 and all seemed right in her world. She kept growing plants and training her magic. She was able to heal the animals and take care of the plants. The animals and plants all declared that she was the ruler of the land that they were in. Remedy magic allowed her to understand the plants and animals only about a year back. Her best friend of all the animals was a small red fox that enjoyed resting on her shoulders. They were always together, this fox however wasn't all that sly. It was clumsy and slightly oblivious, but he was very kind. His name was Ryo and he had a daughter named Rio. Yes, there names were basically the same, but the pair worked well together. A couple days back Rio and all the other baby animals made Remedy a crown made of flowers, after getting permission of course.

Remedy hovered her hand above the flower crown so it would stay intact until the day she dies. All the animals, plants and Remedy learned to live together in peace. It was all well in her world, but that didn't stop her from missing human interaction.

It was the morning of the flower festival and Remedy was sitting in her small cottage brushing her long white hair that fell to the base of her back. Her violet eyes sparkled as he hummed a gentle tune as she watched the sun rise over her land. Then one of the trees began screaming in pain causing Remedy to bolt out of her little home and run in the direction the scream had come from. She had seen a blonde male with the palm of his hand pointing at a burnt tree. The only thing that came to her mind was to run in front of the trees with her arms outstretched protectively. She may not be able to fight back, but she would do anything to protect them.

"Please stop, sir… You're hurting them…" Remedy begged the man her violet eyes full of tears, her loose, sleeveless, white dress swaying gently in the breeze. The blonde didn't understand why she was getting upset by the near destruction of a tree. The tree was tougher than he thought, but that didn't matter all too much in his opinion. "Please stop… I could hear them screaming… You almost killed one of them… So, please…"

"What's so important about a tree?" He asks with a scoff and crossing his muscular arms over his chest. He was being rude, and he knew it, but that didn't stop him. The blonde didn't understand why she was still standing in front of the trees with her arms outstretched protectively. Her long white hair blew gently in the wind as her violet eyes stared him down. The man was taller than her by at least a foot in height. He looked stronger than her, and he probably was. Though he did sense a powerful magic from her which kept him on his guard.

"They are alive, they can communicate with me and the animals, they are very important for all life here, and they are my friends." Remedy explains while lowering her arms thinking that the man wasn't going to attack again. "So, please stop," she begs once more getting onto her knees and bowing her head.

"Whatever, fine." He scoffs with a light blush ghosting his face. There was no need for her to bow, but he did enjoy it. It was also a bonus that the girl in front of him was beautiful, and her magic didn't seem weak from what he had sensed. "I'm Laxus Dreyar," The blonde explained once Remedy had gotten back up to her feet.

"I'm Remedy," She states hovering her hands above the scorched tree. A pale blue glow appeared as the tree was healed in a matter of seconds. "There, you're all better now." She told the tree patting it gently with the palm of her hand. Her gaze trails over to Laxus with a small smile on her lips, "Would you like to join us for the flower festival. The trees said that they forgive because you are human as well, but they also said that they sense a dragon from you so the animals will like you as well." Her smile widened as she began to walk away before hearing his response and towards her small home. Laxus followed after the girl with a small smirk on his face. He was starting to like this girl, and he only wondered what would come next.

The two of them talked the day away and they sat together during the flower festival to watch the nightglories bloom for the first time. They remained quiet as they watched over the flowers and once midnight had come the flowers began to bloom one by one each illuminating the earth with its glow. Laxus could only stare in wonder at the phenomena before him. He had never seen anything like it. Remedy looked over at his face with a kind smile on her lips as she placed a gentle hand on his knee. Laxus took this moment and placed his large hand gently on her cheek leaning his face down to meet her in a gentle kiss. It took merely a day for him to realize that, even though she is a second generation dragon slayer, Remedy was his mate.

Ryo ran up to them and climbed up on Remedy's shoulder so he could push Laxus' face away from hers. Laxus turned his eyes to glare down at the small fox and the creature met his eyes with a glare of his own. Remedy began laughing gently gaining both of their attention. She placed a gentle hand on Ryo's red fur and softly massaged his scalp.

"Ryo, it's okay. There is no reason to be alarmed." She told him bringing her hand away and placing it gently on Laxus' cheek. The fox began to argue back, but Remedy gave her best friend a look causing him to quiet down. "Now, there is no reason to say such terrible things about someone you don't even know. Don't you want to be a good role-model for Rio?" The fox lowered his head then licked her cheek before running off towards his baby and nuzzling it.

Remedy turned her eyes toward Laxus and gave a happy smile, "Will you return?"

"I guess," Laxus scoffs giving the girl a smirk, "I'll come once a season to visit you." Remedy could only accept it as she leaned over to give the taller man a hug.

That was in the year of X780, and for the next four years Laxus had visited once a season like he promised. Sometimes his stays would be longer than others and sometimes his stays would be shorter. In the year of X784 Remedy had turned 21, and Laxus had turned 24. His next visit came and he told her that he would be staying for more than a single season. The reason of his visit was that he had been banished from his guild, Fairy Tail.


End file.
